


Stargazing

by sskkyyrraa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: Enjoying a quiet moment.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> trying to figure out lup and lucretia's voices bear with me

Lup finds Lucretia sitting on the deck of the Starblaster, feet dangling over the edge. She’s leaning back on her palms, staring up at the sky. Lup grabs onto the railing and drops down next to her. Lucretia flinches and sits up.

“Hey, it’s pretty late. Don’t you humans need to sleep or something?”

“Your “I don’t understand how humans work” gag stopped being funny four years ago.”

“I’m very good at running a joke into the ground. Give it time.” Lucretia sighs, even throws in a little eye roll but she doesn’t tell Lup to buzz off, so she pushes on. “No journaling tonight?”

“I don’t just journal,” Lucretia says with a frown. Lup grins, bumping shoulder to shoulder.

“Sure seems like it sometimes. Then what  _ are  _ you doing?” she teases. Lucretia is silent for a moment, just looking up into the sky. Lup glances up but she doesn’t see anything all that interesting. Just millions of billions of stars dotting the sky. The moon, glowing an almost-blue, hangs heavy and low. Lup has spent thousands of nights under the stars, has gone cross-eyed trying to count them before falling asleep.

“Just enjoying the moment. It’s been so long since we’ve gotten a chance to do this. To sit and live.” Lucretia closes her eyes and tilts her chin up, bathing in the light of the moon. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m enjoying myself about 90% of the time.” Lucretia’s lips curves up into a soft smile. Lup swears her heart skips a beat.

“No, no. I mean just sit and appreciate what you have. Be grateful you’re alive, that you’re not alone.” 

Lup doesn’t answer. She looks at Lucretia looking at the sky. Lucretia glances over, a quick flutter of curly eyelashes. Lup can feel the blood rush to her ears so she turns her head away. Lucretia laughs, resting her cheek on Lup’s shoulder, linking their fingers together. Lup releases the tension she didn’t realize she was holding. She leans her weight back until they’re both laying back, feet kicking off the side. 

“When we were kids,” Lup starts hesitantly. “Taako and me. We would make up constellations to pass time. When we were with troupes of non elven folk. Gave us a feeling of control in the universe. Never did learn any real ones though. I mean besides that sash one.”

“Sash? Do you mean Solonor’s Belt?”

“Sure, that one.” Lucretia laughs, deep from her belly. She points up and to the left. “That’s Magnus. See? That bright one is the center of his shield and there’s his axe.”

“Ooh, okay. Yeah. Then that’s Davenport’s Moustache to the right.”

“It’s bigger than I expected.” Lup tosses her head back, letting loose a loud howl of laughter. Lucretia joins her, the two of them dissolving into a fit of giggles. Eventually they catch their breath and Lucretia lets out a huge yawn. She blinks a few times in surprise.

“Sorry, I don’t mean--”

“No, it’s fine. Come on, it’s late. And I know for a fact humans need to sleep.” Lup sits up, tugging Lucretia until she sits up with a reluctant groan. She walks her to her room. The door to Lucretia’s room slides open with a  _ whoosh _ . She enters, her steps heavy. She turns. Takes a deep breath. And presses a chaste kiss to Lup’s lips. Her eyes screw up real tight and she pulls away before Lup can react other than stutter.

“Okaygoodnightseeyouinthemorning,” Lucretia says in a rush. The door shuts with a different  _ whoosh _ and Lup is left standing in the hallway, alone. She gently touches her lips, her expression dumbstruck. Then she breaks out into a grin and runs down the hall, bursting into her brother’s room.

“Taako! Holy fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> as always ur comments are what keep me writing pls pls pls leave a little comment below and let me know what you think! follow me on tumblr @lesbianwario xoxo skyra


End file.
